13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Missing Page
|next = }} The Missing Page is the ninth episode of the second season of 13 Reasons Why. It is the twenty-second episode of the series overall. This episode focuses on Mr. Porter and Mrs. Bradley's testimonies. Synopsis ''Tyler'''' goes out with Cyrus's sister. Chlöe confronts Bryce about the tapes. Jess wonders if she's ready to date again. Mr. Porter wrestles with regret.'' Plot SPOILERS AHEAD : NOTE: PLOT IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Mr. Porter heads to school where he overhears one of the teachers listening to the tapes. It's Pam Bradley and he tells her that he's at the school to prepare for his testimony. Mrs. Bradley tells him that he did his best when he met with Hannah but he isn't so sure. Clay tells his dad that Justin left and went home. Mr. Jensen tells Clay that his mom has gone to stay with her sister for a while. Bryce has invited Chlöe over for breakfast but she's a no-show. Mr. Walker and Mrs. Walker talk about the tapes. Mr. Walker tells Bryce that a woman who loves him should be respected. At Monets, Caleb wants to talk to Tony about Lucas, the man with no eye. Tony tells him that he isn't going to be right until he testifies. Caleb asks him out on a date and Tony agrees. Tyler and Mackenzie go to the movies together. They end up making out and Tyler has an orgasm and prematurely ejaculates. Embarrassed, he leaves Mackenzie at the movie theater alone. Justin searches through his mom's house for money. His mom notices that he shot up and tells him that she never wanted this life for him. He tries to convince her to leave with him but she says she can't. Justin promises that he'll stay this time. Bryce corners Clay in the hallway. Bryce tells him that he has no beef with Clay and to mind his own business. Clay gets saved by one of the faculty because the principal wanted to see him. The principal is not happy with Clay, thinking he released the tapes on a day that he skipped school. As a result, he gets reassigned to a new class, Alternative Strategies and Solutions, with the principal claiming that it was to help him cope with Hannah's death. Clay asks the principal if he's listened to the tapes. He says no and Clay tells him that maybe he should. Mr. Porter is on the stand when he reminisces about his meeting with Hannah and how he would've done it differently. He also reveals the name of the student who raped Hannah: Bryce Walker. Bryce finds Chlöe during lunch and convinces her that he didn't do what the tapes said he did. Cyrus finds Tyler in the development room and asks him why he left Mackenzie. Tyler lies and says that he can't date her because they are friends. Justin finally finds the hidden stash of money and leaves his Mom's house. In class, Cyrus and Tyler convince Clay to help them vandalize school property. Later, Clay is in the locker room when he's jumped by some guys who thoroughly beat him up. Zach asks Chlöe if she's heard the tapes and if she's okay. Chlöe says that she knows what happened but that she's fine. That she believes Bryce and knows he has a good heart. Jessica is out with Nina and her friends. Jessica ends up making out with one of the guys before her dad shows up to pick her up. Alex goes to visit Mrs. Baker and asks her if he can work at the store. She says yes but while she's talking to him she spots a familiar face outside so she runs out after them. Tony and Caleb find Tony's car in shambles. Tony and Caleb get into a fight because Tony won't tell Caleb what happened. Caleb tells him that Tony can tell him anything and Tony starts to cry. Clay, Tyler, and Cyrus spray paint the baseball field. Clay sees some of the jocks going to a shed in the back and realizes that it's the Clubhouse. Clay leaves and tries to find Justin who is at a bus depot trying to get out of town. Justin gets a bunch of texts from Clay telling him that he needs him. Mrs. Baker goes to visit the people she saw at their hotel. She begs them not to testify in court. Alex is playing his video game and continues to remember more and more as he does. Clay picks up Justin and tells him that he found the Clubhouse. Cyrus and Tyler set the field on fire. They've poured gasoline to spell "Rapists" and it lights up the field. Cast Starring *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Katherine Langford as Hannah Baker (as hallucination) *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Brian d'Arcy James as Andrew Baker *Derek Luke as Kevin Porter *Kate Walsh as Olivia Baker Guest Starring *Steven Weber as Gary Bolan *Josh Hamilton as Matt Jensen *Keiko Agena as Pam Bradley *Chelsea Alden as Mackenzie *Ajiona Alexus as Sheri Holland *Bryce Cass as Cyrus *Wilson Cruz as Dennis Vasquez *Jackie Geary as Amber Foley *Kimiko Gelman as Vice Principal Jane Childs *Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz *Samantha Logan as Nina Jones *Allison Miller as Sonya Struhl *Kelli O'Hara as Jackie *Brittany Perry-Russell as Tracy Porter *Joseph C. Phillips as Mr. Davis *Brenda Strong as Nora Walker *Jake Weber as Barry Walker *Anne Winters as Chlöe Rice Trivia *The title refers to the page that Kevin rips out of his diary in , after realising that he messed up that day and prefers to keep it a secret. Multimedia Soundtrack Original Music Images S02E09-The-Missing-Page-001-Kevin-Porter.png|Kevin Porter S02E09-The-Missing-Page-002-Pam-Bradley.png|Pam Bradley S02E09-The-Missing-Page-003-Kevin-Porter.png|Kevin Porter S02E09-The-Missing-Page-004-Pam-Bradley.png|Pam Bradley S02E09-The-Missing-Page-005-Hannah-Kevin.png|Mr. Porter watching Hannah in the hallway S02E09-The-Missing-Page-006-Kevin-Porter.png|Kevin Porter S02E09-The-Missing-Page-007-Kevin-Porter.png|Kevin Porter S02E09-The-Missing-Page-008-Kevin-Porter.png|Mr.Porter in a flashback S02E09-The-Missing-Page-009-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah in Mr. Porter's office in a flashback S02E09-The-Missing-Page-010-Matt-Jensen.png|Matt Jensen at the breakfast table S02E09-The-Missing-Page-011-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S02E09-The-Missing-Page-012-Matt-Jensen.png|Matt Jensen S02E09-The-Missing-Page-013-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S02E09-The-Missing-Page-014-Bryce-Barry-Nora.png|Bryce, Barry and Nora having breakfast S02E09-The-Missing-Page-015-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce Walker S02E09-The-Missing-Page-016-Barry-Walker.png|Barry Walker S02E09-The-Missing-Page-016-Nora-Walker.png|Nora Walker S02E09-The-Missing-Page-017-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony at Monet's S02E09-The-Missing-Page-018-Caleb.png|Caleb S02E09-The-Missing-Page-019-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S02E09-The-Missing-Page-020-Mackenzie-And-Tyler.png|Mackenzie and Tyler at the Crestmont S02E09-The-Missing-Page-021-Mackenzie.png|Mackenzie S02E09-The-Missing-Page-022-Tyler-Down.png|Tyler Down S02E09-The-Missing-Page-023-Tyler-Mackenzie-Hands.png|Tyler and Mackenzie holding hands S02E09-The-Missing-Page-024-Tyler-And-Mackenzie.png|Tyler and Mackenzie watching a movie S02E09-The-Missing-Page-025-Tyler-And-Mackenzie-Kissing.png|Tyler and Mackenzie kissing S02E09-The-Missing-Page-026-Mackenzie.png|Mackenzie S02E09-The-Missing-Page-027-Tyler-Down.png|Tyler Down S02E09-The-Missing-Page-028-Alex-Standall.png|Alex playing a video game S02E09-The-Missing-Page-029-Alex-Standall.png|Alex Standall S02E09-The-Missing-Page-030-Justin-Foley.png|Justin watching TV S02E09-The-Missing-Page-031-Amber-Foley.png|Amber Foley S02E09-The-Missing-Page-032-Justin-And-Amber.png|Amber stopping Justin S02E09-The-Missing-Page-033-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S02E09-The-Missing-Page-034-Amber-Foley.png|Amber Foley S02E09-The-Missing-Page-035-Kevin-Porter.png|Kevin Porter S02E09-The-Missing-Page-036-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay walking in the school hallway S02E09-The-Missing-Page-037-Clay-And-Bryce.png|Clay and Bryce S02E09-The-Missing-Page-038-Hannah's-Note.png|Hannah's note S02E09-The-Missing-Page-039-Pam-Bradley.png|Mrs. Bradley testifying S02E09-The-Missing-Page-040-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia Baker S02E09-The-Missing-Page-041-Pam-Bradley.png|Mrs. Bradley testifying S02E09-The-Missing-Page-042-Sonya-Struhl.png|Sonya Struhl S02E09-The-Missing-Page-043-Dennis-And-Olivia.png|Dennis and Olivia S02E09-The-Missing-Page-044-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay in the principal's office S02E09-The-Missing-Page-045-Gary-Bolan.png|Principal Bolan S02E09-The-Missing-Page-046-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S02E09-The-Missing-Page-047-Dennis-Vasquez.png|Dennis Vasquez S02E09-The-Missing-Page-048-Kevin-Porter.png|Mr. Porter testifying S02E09-The-Missing-Page-049-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia Baker S02E09-The-Missing-Page-050-Tracy-Porter.png|Tracy Porter S02E09-The-Missing-Page-051-Chlöe-Rice.png|Chlöe eating alone outside S02E09-The-Missing-Page-052-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce Walker S02E09-The-Missing-Page-053-Chlöe-And-Bryce.png|Chlöe and Bryce sitting outside S02E09-The-Missing-Page-054-Chlöe-Rice.png|Chlöe Rice S02E09-The-Missing-Page-055-Montgomery-De-La-Cruz.png|Montgomery de la Cruz S02E09-The-Missing-Page-056-Tyler-Down.png|Tyler Down S02E09-The-Missing-Page-057-Cyrus.png|Cyrus S02E09-The-Missing-Page-058-Cyrus-And-Tyler.png|Cyrus and Tyler S02E09-The-Missing-Page-059-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S02E09-The-Missing-Page-060-Justin-And-Amber.png|Justin leaving the house S02E09-The-Missing-Page-061-Amber-Foley.png|Amber Foley S02E09-The-Missing-Page-062-Tyler-And-Cyrus.png|Tyler and Cyrus S02E09-The-Missing-Page-063-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S02E09-The-Missing-Page-064-Cyrus.png|Cyrus S02E09-The-Missing-Page-065-Sonya-Struhl.png|Sonya Struhl S02E09-The-Missing-Page-066-Kevin-Porter.png|Mr. Porter testifying S02E09-The-Missing-Page-067-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S02E09-The-Missing-Page-068-Kevin-Porter.png|Mr. Porter crying S02E09-The-Missing-Page-069-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia Baker S02E09-The-Missing-Page-070-Kevin-Porter.png|Kevin Porter S02E09-The-Missing-Page-071-Tracy-Porter.png|Tracy Porter S02E09-The-Missing-Page-072-Tracy-And-Kevin.png|Tracy and Kevin leaving while holding hands S02E09-The-Missing-Page-073-Clay-And-Jocks.png|Jocks beating up Clay S02E09-The-Missing-Page-074-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S02E09-The-Missing-Page-075-Chlöe-Rice.png|Chlöe Rice S02E09-The-Missing-Page-076-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach Dempsey S02E09-The-Missing-Page-077-Nina-Jones.png|Nina Jones S02E09-The-Missing-Page-078-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S02E09-The-Missing-Page-079-Damon-Dawes.png|Damon Dawes S02E09-The-Missing-Page-080-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S02E09-The-Missing-Page-081-Damon-And-Jessica-Kissing.png|Damon and Jessica kissing S02E09-The-Missing-Page-082-Nina-Jones.png|Nina Jones S02E09-The-Missing-Page-083-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica in her dad's car S02E09-The-Missing-Page-084-Greg-Davis.png|Greg Davis S02E09-The-Missing-Page-085-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica laughing S02E09-The-Missing-Page-086-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S02E09-The-Missing-Page-087-Tyler-And-Cyrus.png|Tyler and Cyrus S02E09-The-Missing-Page-088-Alex-Standall.png|Alex Standall S02E09-The-Missing-Page-089-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia Baker S02E09-The-Missing-Page-090-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia outside the store S02E09-The-Missing-Page-091-Tony-And-Caleb.png|Tony and Caleb find his car vandalized S02E09-The-Missing-Page-092-Tony-And-Caleb.png|Caleb tries to calm down Tony S02E09-The-Missing-Page-093-Caleb-And-Tony-Kissing.png|Caleb and Tony kissing S02E09-The-Missing-Page-094-Caleb-And-Tony.png|Caleb and Tony S02E09-The-Missing-Page-095-Caleb.png|Caleb holding Tony in his arms S02E09-The-Missing-Page-096-Cyrus-And-Clay.png|Cyrus and Clay S02E09-The-Missing-Page-097-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S02E09-The-Missing-Page-098-Clubhouse.png|Jocks going to the Clubhouse with a girl S02E09-The-Missing-Page-099-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S02E09-The-Missing-Page-100-Cyrus.png|Cyrus S02E09-The-Missing-Page-101-Homeless-Man.png|Homeless man at the bus station S02E09-The-Missing-Page-102-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S02E09-The-Missing-Page-103-Clay's-Texts.png|Clay's texts to Justin S02E09-The-Missing-Page-104-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia Baker S02E09-The-Missing-Page-105-Sarah-Carlin.png|Sarah Carlin S02E09-The-Missing-Page-106-Alex-Standall.png|Alex in a flashback S02E09-The-Missing-Page-107-Alex-Standall.png|Alex Standall S02E09-The-Missing-Page-108-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay in his car S02E09-The-Missing-Page-109-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S02E09-The-Missing-Page-110-Tyler-Down.png|Tyler Down S02E09-The-Missing-Page-111-Cyrus-And-Tyler.png|Cyrus and Tyler S02E09-The-Missing-Page-112-Rapists.png|'Rapists' burning into the baseball field See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes